


【晗芳】嫂子

by runmelos



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runmelos/pseuds/runmelos
Summary: *可能雷点：嫂子攻&第一人称
Relationships: Guo Xiaohan/Sun Jiufang
Kudos: 2





	【晗芳】嫂子

哥哥回家那天，正好是冬至，村里的亲戚都来了，我看到了跟着他一起来的嫂子。

哥哥比我大8岁，所以很早就离开村子了，我对他的印象几乎只停留在用自行车载着我在田里泥路上穿梭的背影。  
嫂子和他差不多大，黑色的短发，带着眼镜，瞳色不算很深，一直在悄悄地观察我们。他有些紧张的用手指卷着卫衣的白色帽线，他的手很好看，骨节分明，青筋在白净的皮肤上脉络清晰，二婶皱了眉，小声地跟我说：一看就是不会干活的。

嫂子的确不会干活，平日都是我早起烧粥，嫂子只能在一旁打着下手，他刚起床，发丝有些凌乱，他似乎也不是很在意的样子，脸边的睡痕显得他有些迷糊。他声音很好听，一边叫着我的小名一边道歉：“芳芳对不起啊，我的确不太会做饭，但我会慢慢学的……”

“没事，我这几年照顾我爹习惯了。”我摇摇头，接过嫂子递过来的青菜，井水刚洗完的青菜冷得我一哆嗦，嫂子却把这么冰的手直接抚上我的额头：“你看你，脸都被炉灰子弄脏了”  
我有些不敢看他的眼睛，急忙忙把青菜放到案板上，沉重的菜刀在已经有些起毛刺的榉木案板上发出“笃笃”的声响。  
“你这些年也不容易”他叹了声，开始用铝盆里剩余的水冲着水泥地面，被水洗刷过的地方留下深色的痕迹。他弯着腰，白色劲瘦的一节腰肉就这么从外套和运动裤的缝隙里露了出来，我扭过脸去，把切碎了的青菜全部倒进冒着白色小泡的粥中。

我们家后院山上有一片桃树林，我爹在山顶附近搭了个鸡窝，平日里鸡就喜欢在桃树之间穿梭，现在入冬了，桃树的叶子都掉光了，鸡也不爱出来溜达了，最多每天懒洋洋地卧在鸡窝屋顶晒着太阳。这几年我爹生病，我把大部分鸡都卖了，剩了这么三只生小鸡，我哥他们回来的第二天，我捡了两只鸡蛋蒸给他们。  
哥哥因为早起宿醉带着些头痛，他一边揉着太阳穴一边吹着粥，嫂子则是在一边帮他剥蛋，嫂子的指尖在光滑的蛋白上划过，像是一道道划在了我的心上。他把剥好的蛋放进我哥的碗里，然后把另一个直接放到我的碗里。  
“这是给你们的”我抬头看他，他笑得还是温柔如春水：“芳芳在长身体，该多吃点”  
“我都22了”我嗫嚅着，我哥看了我一眼：“你有打算做什么吗？”  
这句话问得有些含糊，但我的确有所打算：等开春之后去买几只猪仔，把猪圈重新修一遍，如果可能我想再养条狗，家里的大黄总是孤孤单单的，再给它找个女朋友也好。  
可我知道哥哥不是这个意思，他们回来后，我的存在就变得多余了起来。  
“我还没想好”我低头喝了口粥，嫂子剥的蛋就这么沉到了碗底，我没有去咬它。  
“没事，慢慢来”嫂子推了我哥一下，然后对着我说：“你慢慢想，最好能找到自己真正想做的事”

现在的我的确没有真正想做的事，但我哥哥却一直都有。  
他大学毕业后就当上了作家，他写过能刊登赞誉颇高的杂志的文章，也写过仅仅只靠流量就能赚钱的网文。有时候我见他一边打字一边冷笑，仿佛键盘不是打字的工具而是长满刺的刑具。心情好的时候他会问我：“你觉得我这段该怎么发展？”  
我想了想文章的主人公在山崖下待了这么几年，是该有所变化了，便说：“女主该出场了”  
他皱了皱眉：“可是为什么你们都没看到我描写的他心态的变化呢？这和女主出不出场有什么关系呢？唉，也不怪你，毕竟你也才读到初二……”  
我知道哥哥一直对于我辍学的事颇有微词，我的行为在当时看起来也像是一时冲动，可我是真的深思熟虑过，爸爸的身体一日不如一日，而哥哥自己收入也不稳定，能不能往家寄钱全凭缘分，虽然每个人都跟我说要读下去，但我眼前的路确实只有一条。  
我辍了学，到镇上雕刻厂打工，我的师父正好是从苏州退休回来的，花鸟鱼虫是他的强项，他告诉我要雕得好先要学会画，所以这几年我一直都保持着书书画画的习惯，即使我现在已经不在那工作了，我还是一样坚持着练字。  
“你的字真好看”嫂子看到了，走过来站在我身后看着，“这是诗经？”  
我正好写到“巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮”，向他点了点头，一丝坏笑浮上了他的眼角：“呵，春心萌动了？”  
我红了脸，转过去瞪着他：“只是正好翻到这篇”  
“没事没事，你都这么大了”他倒是自说自话地在我书桌边坐下，“你喜欢什么样的女孩子？”  
我没打算理他，转过身继续写字，新磨的松烟墨特有的香气在笔尖流转中飘散开。  
他不依不饶：“是手如柔荑？还是肤如凝脂？领如蝤蛴？还是齿如瓠犀？”  
“都不是”我看了一眼他侧脸新冒出的痘痘装作在思考的样子，“但是倩和盼还是有的”  
“是吗？”他勾起了嘴角，舔了舔唇，他笑起来总是喜欢舔唇，粉色的舌尖从嘴角划至唇珠，最后没入口中。

我有些看呆了，他便顺手帮我理了理刘海“你单词背得怎么样了？”  
我瞬间坐直了身体，自从哥哥回来后，他似乎一直想让我至少把高中毕业证拿上。我把英语书找了出来，嫂子用手指着一个个单词念给我听，他的英语发音也很好听，像是清冽的泉水穿过山间的谷道。

“日期，约会”“date”  
“小时”“hour”  
“分钟” 我一时语塞，哥哥皱着眉，手里的拿着的竹扇几乎要落下，嫂子凑了过来，手附在我耳边轻轻落了个词，“minute”，我连忙接上，耳朵却也不自觉地红透了，我一紧张就喜欢胡吣：“我可是自己想到的”  
哥哥没理我，有些微愠地看着嫂子：“怎么？学校里那些小的教不过瘾，还来教这个大的？”

开春后，嫂子在我们村找了个英语老师的工作，按他的说法是“教资考了不用白不用”可我知道他是为了让哥哥的压力少一点。学校有安排宿舍嫂子也没怎么住过，学校离我们家不算近，走路也要一个多小时脚程，可他还是在我们家住着，有时候我会去找他，我骑着我的电动车跟他说我刚从镇里回来所以载他一程，他便会欣然应允。在外面我一般叫他“晗哥”，有时候叫他“郭老师”时他还会有些害羞。然而村里的风言风语不是一个称呼就能改变的：一开始的好奇渐渐变成了利剑般的流言。嫂子虽然不爱出门交际，但他不可能完全屏蔽这些背后投来的如同被毒液浸染过般黏腻阴冷的眼神。  
我也没有别的办法，只能换着法子逗他开心。开春的时候，我买了一只小狗，给大黄作伴，嫂子似乎也很喜欢小动物，这几个月基本也都是他亲自在照料它。他会把小狗洗得干干净净放在膝头然后抱着它打着游戏，而大黄则会嫉妒得在地下转着圈圈。

我也嫉妒，但我不可能和大黄一样转着圈圈，我叹了口气，把落在院子中的目光转回自己的作业里。电风扇吹着作业本的纸页飒飒作响， 我的笔尖停留在一个三角形的直角处再也没有动过。  
“又发呆？”嫂子把一碗冰镇绿豆汤放在我的桌上，他看了看我的作业，用手在卷子上划上一条线：“这里做个辅助线”  
我顺着他的手指向上看，他手臂上的肌肉线条很优美，圆领的边缘似乎有个红色的痕迹，是蚊子吗？还是？反应过来的瞬间一股热度从脖子蔓延到我的脸颊，嫂子似乎没注意到，他得意地笑笑：“我当初可是数学课代表”

他和我哥的关系我不是没有想过，但是这么具象的展示在我的面前还是第一次。仅是这一次一瞥却让不该有的想象在我的脑中疯长，我不是没交过女朋友，在雕刻厂工作的时候我也交过一个女友，可是她没有腹肌，不会在搬完重物的时候透过湿透的白T透出来，然后随着呼吸起伏；她也没有喉结，不会在仰头喝水的时候伴着滚动的汗珠颤动；她自然也不会用含着笑意的眼睛和清澈的声音开玩笑般地叫我“小叔叔”。

今年桃子卖得还不错，我从镇里回来的时候，顺便买了点下酒菜。 快到家时我听见大黄的吠声传了过来，伴着小黄有些嘶哑的低鸣。我快速地把车停好，跑进去正好看到我哥一个巴掌落在了嫂子脸上。他的眼镜飞了出去，他垂着头，握紧的拳头上青筋暴起。  
我跑过去，一把先抱住我哥，一股刺鼻的酒精味道扑面而来，他又是喝了酒，我想跟嫂子说点什么，却怎么也开不了口。  
这些天我不是没有发现他们身上都有些青青紫紫，可我总觉得这一切只是一时的矛盾，直到现在，我才发现，也许静水之下是各种未曾显露的暗流。  
我把醉酒的哥哥拖回房间，让他在床上躺好，然后转过头去找嫂子。

他坐在院里的竹椅上，眼镜已经捡了回来，歪歪扭扭地带着。看他发着呆，我便在他边上坐下，竹椅发出的“吱呀”声让他回过了神，他对着我笑了笑，绝对称不上好看的笑。  
我扳过他的脸，用袖角帮他擦拭着嘴角的那些血迹。  
他吃痛发出了“嘶嘶”的抽气声，我把视线对向他的双眼，开了口：“这几个月，是我过得最像想象里家的样子的几个月”  
“不过如果是建立在痛苦和虚假之上，那么它消失了也可以。”

他没马上接话，而是抬头看了看月亮，语气平静的仿佛在说一件与他无关的事：“你哥哥原来写了一首诗，他说我就是他的月亮，可是谁又会亲手打碎这个月亮呢？”  
我大概知道他说的关于月亮的诗，那时候我因为和一个傻比吵架，从雕刻厂跑了出来，我没有回家，而是去了我哥的地方。大城市的所有东西都让我新鲜，然而最让我印象深刻的不是鳞次栉比的摩天高楼，不是在地底轰鸣穿梭的地铁，也不是反射着冷光的商场橱窗玻璃。  
是他，是抱着吉他唱着歌的他，酒吧的喧闹让哥哥不得不贴着我的耳朵说：“这首歌的词是我写的。”  
他唱完后，台底下有几个朋友在起哄喊着他的名字，他有些害羞地鞠了个躬，然后看了过来，我现在才知道他当时应该是在看哥哥，可那时的我只能如被远光灯恍晕的小鹿一样一步不能动弹。

“你为什么不唱歌了？”我直接问到。他没想到我会问出这句话，有些慌乱，动作过大到竹椅子都发出尖锐的哀鸣。  
“你原来说过我会找到自己真正喜欢的东西，那你呢？”我并不打算放过这个机会。  
他有些错愕地看着我，我并没有像往常一样避开他的视线，他嘴角动了动，没有说出话，最后只是转身走了。  
月亮逃走了，逃进了乌云里。

可大黄小黄还有我却无处可逃。  
哥哥和嫂子的吵架还在继续，大部分时间是因为哥哥喝了酒，可小部分时间即使他清醒着他们也会争吵。  
我原先猜过他们争吵的原因，可能是因为哥哥的作品又到了瓶颈期，又或许是嫂子向哥哥抱怨了村子里的流言蜚语，亦或是跟庄姜一样，即使是“巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮”的庄姜，在她没有所出之后，卫庄公还是另娶他人。  
我被我恶毒的想法吓到，即使嫂子如庄姜，哥哥也不会是卫庄公。  
而我呢，像是伊甸园里皮肤湿冷吐着信子的蛇，在等着夏娃发现这里还有美味的苹果。

我刻意避开了他们几天，却没有持续很长时间，因为哥哥病倒了。  
其实他身子一直都不太好，秋冬换季加上最近的争吵，把他的病根都激了出来，他需要做一个小手术，所以住到了镇里的医院。嫂子因为还要教书，探望的任务自然落到了我的头上。  
我把鸡汤递给哥哥，跟他说是嫂子做的，他笑了笑：“芳芳，他不会做这些的，他连用炉子起火都困难”我知道，所以我们买了电磁炉，哥哥喝了一口继续说：“这个是用砂锅炖的吧”我底下了头，有些局促地点点头。“他一直不会做这些，我们刚见面那会他就不会。我现在躺在床上，脑中一直是那时的画面，在大排档黄不拉几的灯光下，他意气风发的样子，他弹着吉他喝着啤酒跟我聊未来的样子”  
我想问，现在呢，可是我不敢。  
我连看向哥哥的眼神都不敢。  
我是有罪的。  
我的罪就融在这锅鸡汤里。

嫂子的确是想炖一锅鸡汤给哥哥，在厨房忙活了大概30分钟之后，他到我房间敲了敲门问我：为什么电磁炉上用砂锅会一直报错？  
我放下书本，去帮他生了火，然后把砂锅放到小灶上让它慢慢扑腾着。  
嫂子一如既往的过来想帮我擦擦脸上的灰，却明显感受到我的僵硬。他愣了一下，然后扳过我的身子，眼镜后面是藏不住的笑意：“芳芳你是不是喜欢我？”  
我摇了摇头，又点了点头，然后看向了他，他把我拥入怀中，我们第一次贴得如此之近。我颤抖地用手去感受他的身体，从他脖子的震动的脉搏到胸口心脏的跳动再到结实的腹肌，他捉住了我的手，声线低哑而诱人：“再往下的就别在这里做了。”

我们一路亲吻着到了我的房间，他脱掉我上衣的时候我冷得一颤，很快温暖的包围就如期而至，他啄了啄我的耳垂，然后是脖颈，接着是锁骨。酥麻的感觉开始向四肢百骸蔓延。我捧起了他的脸，脱下他的眼镜，再次向他索吻，感受着他手指在我身体之间的游走，勾起最深处的欲望。  
当他触到我的下身时，我张着嘴却只能发出气音，像是搁浅的鱼，嫂子则像是精明的渔夫，掐着我的脖子和命根，让我只能随着他上下撸动而扭着腰，做出无望的挣扎。  
当他终于进入我时，疼痛感让我的身体不由自主的开始颤抖，嫂子温柔地拍了拍我的背，然后吻去我颊边的泪。  
我扭头去寻他的嘴唇，苦涩的感觉在我们唇齿之间传递，我拍了拍他的腰，告诉他可以动了。  
我攀附着他的肩，有些坏心眼地用指甲在上面留下指痕。嫂子没说什么，只是更用力的贯穿我。  
快到临界点我脑中一片混沌，开始胡言乱语地喊他“哥”却被他捂住了嘴，他有些恶趣味地说“你该叫我嫂子，小叔叔”我根本没有反抗的力量，只能抖着大腿眼前一片白光地射了出来。

我点燃了一根烟，平复着呼吸地靠在床头，平日里不喜欢烟味的他这次却也没说什么，他把头靠在我肩膀，然后轻轻地说：“芳芳，我找校长办了离职手续，他说他习惯了这里留不住人，也没多说什么，我倒是挺不好意思的”  
我说不出话来，我猜到了接下去的离别，我披上了外套，到书桌里拿出了我一直想给却没有送出去的东西，三个青花山玉的印章，虽然都不大，但每一个都是我自己雕刻出来的，一个隶书的他的名字，一个隶书的平安，一个小篆的如意。  
他看了看印章底部，借着残余的印泥，在我的小臂上印下了这三个印章，他说：“很好看，谢谢你，芳芳”

而现在，我在医院里听着哥哥用舒缓的语气叙旧的时候，只能拼命的把袖子往下拉，即使这些痕迹已经早已被我洗去。

嫂子没有陪我们过完年，哥哥也没有去送他。  
哥哥出院后就到认识的朋友那瞧了几个中医，希望能根治他的病根。  
那时家中自然只剩我和嫂子一起等待最冷的冬到来。我看着他每天继续着他的生活，对我笑，抱抱小黄，端着剩饭去喂鸡，只是不再触碰我，我自然也不敢逾越半步，我估计我的表情就和盯着新做的腊肠的大黄一样。  
那天，在哥哥房间帮他整理要寄给他的衣物时，我发现了在嫂子行李里哥哥的笔记本，第一页便是那首月亮的诗，涂涂改改的第一页与仔细誊抄的第二页。我没有再翻下去，我把它放回原处，再也没进过他们的房间。  
嫂子走的那天我去送他，我的小电动车再能跑可终究还是有极限，我只能送他到镇里的大巴车候车室，我看着他的背影就这么消失在大巴车灰色的车门后，我挥了挥手，祝他一路顺风。

第二年春天，我家后院的山上桃花又开了，我记得他去年很喜欢这些桃花便拍了一张照片给他：桃花翩翩，桃树下是傻笑的大黄和小黄。  
他没有回我微信。  
于是两个月后我又给他发了一条：我想你了  
作为回答的是他寄来的5斤多的参考书。  
我在微信上问他：汝是人否？  
他终于回了我一个微笑的表情。

经历过一段兵荒马乱的时间，我总算以社会考生的身份考了一个美术类的大学。  
我哥很开心，虽然主要是因为他的一个ip卖了一个好价钱。他养好病后也不怎么喝酒了，他有时候会盯着一本笔记本发呆，就是嫂子没有带走的那本。  
不过我还是拿着他给的钱高高兴兴地出去玩了。

我骑上电动车，然后转了大巴，大巴之后又转了公交，最后上了动车。  
我到了一个我从没去过的城市，但我知道这里有最好喝的酸奶，这里有一个废弃的动物园，这里的火车站曾经站过一个失意人和一个追着失意人而来的人。

我拍了一张火车站的照片，我问他：“我愿意把月亮拼起来，你愿意来接我吗？”  
让我们再认识一次，不再是嫂子与小叔子，而是郭霄汉与孙九芳。


End file.
